Noches de Secretos (Extras)
by MiraiHiiraguizawa
Summary: Todos los capítulos extra, dedicados a otras parejas y otros personajes de Noches de Secretos.
1. Hechizos de Asmodeo (SBxSS)

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Lo mismo que las respuestas a los reviews :3**

 **Los amo chicos~**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

 **.**

 **Estos son los capítulos extra, pequeños regalitos, para todos mis hermosos lectores ~ 3**

* * *

 ** _Extra I_**

 ** _Hechizos de Asmodeo_**

 _-Época de los merodeadores-_

 _"Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura"_

Severus Snape se apresuró por el pasillo, solo tenía una oportunidad para alcanzarlo y pedirle el favor. Tal vez. Al Slytherin no le gustaba tener que pedirle cosas u ofrecer tratos a aquel despreciable Gryffindor, pero por Lily...

-¡Black!-llamó Severus al ver a Sirius salir de la biblioteca, no había nadie alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres, Quejicus?-preguntó Sirius mirando a Severus con asco.

-Ofrecerte un trato-replicó Severus, Sirius miró a ambos lados y jaló a Severus de la manga a través de pasadizos hasta un aula que el Slytherin jamás había pisado.

-¿y?-preguntó Sirius luego de haberse sentado sobre un pupitre y haber mirado largamente a Severus.

\- Te-daré-una-poción-para-que-Potter-te-folle-y-a-cambio-me-enseñaras-a-conquistar-a-Lily -Dijo Severus de un tirón, Sirius lo miró y luego se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué dices que quiero que James...Tú sabes?-preguntó Sirius con recelo, Severus alzó una ceja.

-¿Será porque lo espías en las duchas luego de los juegos? ¿o será porque el otro día estabas haciendo mucho ruido mientras fantaseabas? -ironizó Severus logrando que Sirius se pusiera más rojo que su corbata.

-Bueno...y esa poción ¿Es un filtro de amor?-preguntó Sirius algo reticente, Severus hizo una mueca al tiempo que el Gryffindo hacia aparecer una botella de un líquido que no identificó y le dio una largo trago.

-No, no me gusta jugar con los sentimientos ajenos. No, esta poción hará que Potter esté tan caliente que tendrá que hacerlo con alguien, y estará perfectamente consciente de su decisión-dijo Severus, Sirius se mordió el labio y bebió otro trago. Luego le pasó la botella a Snape.

-Bebe, Socio-dijo Sirius, Severus miró la botella y bebió un sorbo. Ardía.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-preguntpo Severus con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Sirius recuperaba la botella y la vaciaba de un trago.

-Tequila-respondió Sirius al tiempo que la botella se volvía a llenar. El Gry le pasó el brazo por los hombros al Sly:- mira, Quejicus, para conquistar a una chica debes parecer confiado y debes hacerla sentir cómoda-

-Okey...-dijo Severus, Sirius se sentó otra vez en el puesto.

-Muy bien, finje que soy Evans, ¿cómo me conquistarías?-preguntó Sirius, Severus lo miró encarnando una ceja, pero en vista de lo borracho que parecía estar Sirius (ya había vaciado la botella otras dos veces) decidió intentar.

-ehm... Hola ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Muchas nubes?-preguntó Severus poco seguro. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco

-Oh por Merlín. Dime que no hablaste del clima ¿Por qué los perdedores siempre hablan del clima?-exclamó Sirius, Severus frunció el entrecejo.

-A Lily le gustan las formaciones de nubes y...-se defendió Severus, Sirius negó con la cabeza, se levantó y empujó a Severus hacia el sitio donde antes estaba sentado.

-Cállate, mira y aprende-dijo Sirius, Severus se encogió de hombros y se sentó. Sirius se acomodó la ropa y se sentó a su lado con además elegante:- Hola, ¿Cómo te va?-

-Bien-respondió Severus luego de entender que Sirius esperaba que le respondiera. Sirius negó con la cabeza pero le dedicó una sonrisa conquistadora. "Nota mental"pensó Severus. Sirius le rodeó los hombros con el brazo como si fuera rey del mundo "Qué arrogante".

-¿Me darías un mapa? Me perdí en la negrura de tus ojos-dijo Sirius en un susurro que obligo a Severus a acercarse más y luego el Gryffindor acortó la distancia con un suave beso. Severus retrocedió asqueado. Sirius se partió de la risa. Severus intentó golpearlo pero Sirius le atrapó ambas manos, Severus intentó forcejear y, ya fuese por la borrachera de Sirius o por el pésimo equilibrio de Snape, ambos cayeron al piso, Sirius sobre Severus.

-Bájate-espetó Severus al sentir el olor a alcohol que despedía el aliento de Sirius.

-Primero tengo que probar si tu poción funciona-replicó Sirius abriendo el frasquito de la poción, Severus se retorció pero eso no impidió que Sirius le obligara a beber un pequeño trago.

-Maldito-dijo Severus luego de tragar, Sirius lo soltó riendo y se dispuso a irse. La mano se Severus lo sujetó de la túnica. Sirius se dió la vuelta y vio con sorpresa que Severus estaba sonrojado y respiraba con dificultad. Un bulto se hizo presente en los pantalones del Slytherin.

-Vaya que funciona rápido-comentó Sirius, Severus miró hacia otro lado incapaz de contener los quejidos ahogados por culpa de lap resión que ejercía su pantalón.

-No, espera...aaaaahhh...-Severus empezó a gemir cuando Sirius empezó a masajearle la entrepierna suavemente.

-Necesitas ayuda-dijo Sirius simplemente y le bajó la cremallera con los dientes para luego tomar el duro miembro de Snape en sus manos.

-No...yo..aaahh-gimió Snape, Sirius miró inquisitivamente le enorme miembro del ojinegro, y de repente le vinieron a la cabeza las imágenes del miembro de James y del cuerpo de éste húmedo por el agua de las duchas. Se puso duro también.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Sirius, Severus lo miró sin entender y dio un gritito de sorpresa al ver como Sirius se desnudaba y se empalaba.

-Black-suspiró Severus al sentir lo caliente y estrecho que estaba del Gryffindor. Sirius gimió al sentir el enorme miembro en su interior. Por suerte le estaba dando la espalda a Severus y el Slytherin no podía ver su cara mientras subía y bajaba sobre su erección.

-Ahhh...aaaaaahhh...Ja...james...-gimió Sirius cerrando los ojos, Severus cerro los suyos y empezó a embestir al Gryffindor.

-oh Lily...

-Aahhh oh si James

-Lily...

-Jaaaames...

-Lily

-James.

-¡LILY!

-¡JAMES!

Ambos muchachos se corrieron a la vez gritando el nombre de sus respectivos amados. Se limpiaron, se vistieron y pusieron pies en polvorosa.

-mhhmmm...mhmhmmh...-Musitó James removiéndose en la cama que compartía con Sirius ya que la suya propia estaba llena de libros y otras cosas. Él otro ocupante de la cama volteó la cabeza y miró al buscador.

-¿Qué pasa James?-preguntó Sirius, James se sonrojó. Sirius sonrió para sus adentros.

-Estoy duro...-musitó James algo incómodo. Sirius se apoyó en su codo para mirar a su compañero de cama. La cadera de James se movió hacia la de Sirius de manera involuntaria.

-James...-gimió Sirius al sentir el duro miembro de Trons contra su trasero.

-Lo siento...Sirius...mhmhmhm...de verdad no puedo soportarlo...¿Te importa?-dijo James, Sirius sonrió para sus adentros; James confiaba plenamente en él y además no tenía el menor sentido del pudor.

-No, sigue, pero me debes una-dijo Sirius, James se colocó sobre él y empezó a restregarse contra su trasero logrando que el Black gimiera.

-Hecho. Muffliato-dijo James y echó el hechizo a la cama para que el resto de lso ocupantes de ese dormitorio no se enterasen de sus actividades.

-aaaaahhhh...J-James...-gimió Sirius al sentir que James le arrancaba la ropa y se restregaba deseoso contra él de una manera un tanto violenta; se notaba que llevaba tiempo controlándose.

-Sirius...oooh...Sirius... ¿Podemos ir hasta el final?-preguntó James luego que quedar desnudo sobre el cuerpo ya excitado de Sirius.

-Si...-suspiró Sirius...

-Traidor-gritó Sirius empujando a Severus a un aula vacía.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Severus extrañado

-Tu poción sirvió

-Ah, que bien

-No, no está bien; no lo disfrute

-¿La culpa?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Tú

Severus se vio aprisionado contra un muro mientras Sirius lo besaba anhelante. Sintió como el Gryffindor abría la boca levente y lo siguiente que supo era que sus lenguas bailaban. El Gryffindor rompió el beso.

-Te necesito-confesó Sirius, Severus escrutó al merodeador desconfiado, pero luego de examinar a conciencia los ojos de Black dictaminó que era cierto

-Yo te necesito a ti- respondió Severus. Ambos se fundieron en un dulce beso.

* * *

 _._

 _Este es el primer regalo de navida (un poco antes) para mis amados lectores de Noches de Secretos~_

 _Espero les guste._

 _._

 _En la segunda estrella a la derecha,_

 _Mirai._


	2. Mi Pequeña serpiente (GWxBZ)

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Lo mismo que las respuestas a los reviews :3**

 **Los amo chicos~**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

 **.**

 **Estos son los capítulos extra, pequeños regalitos, para todos mis hermosos lectores ~ 3**

* * *

 _ **Extra 2**_

 _ **Mi pequeña serpiente**_

 _-George-_

Estoy en Hogsmade, esperando. Aún hace frío aunque ya no nieva. Miro calle arriba y miro calle abajo impaciente. Quiero tenerlo ya entre mis brazos, besarlo y hacerlo mío otra vez; cada vez que lo veo me abalanzo sobre él como una fiera hambrienta y cada vez que se va me entra una depresión absoluta de la que no salgo rápidamente.

-Hola, Ge-dice él mientras se acerca y me rodea el cuello con sus brazos.

-Hola, mi amor-respondo besándolo con pasión y rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

-Te extrañé demasiado-me dice ocultando su cara en mi cuello, aspiro el tenue olor varonil que desprende su cabello.

-No te imaginas todo lo que pasé estas semanas sin ti a mi lado-digo llevándolo de la mano hasta las Tres Escobas, a nuestro cuarto de siempre. Sé que él no quiere que nadie nos vea; no es buena idea que sepan que tiene un amorío con un traidor a la sangre como yo, pero eso no parece importarle.

-George, te amo-me dice con suavidad abrazándome y besándome como si no hubiera un mañana, lo atraigo hacia mi y pronto caemos a la cama entre besos y caricias anhelantes.

-Yo te amo más, Blaise-respondo mientras nos acariciamos cada vez más profundamente.

-George, escapemos lejos-dice mientras me besa el cuello y se deshace de mi camisa, suspiro ante sus caricias.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto colando mis manos en sus pantalones, él gime de placer.

-No me importa, solo vayámonos lejos y vivamos nuestra vida juntos-dice, lo miro deshaciéndome de su ropa y besando todo su cuerpo provocando una cascada de gemidos.

-Luego de que termines el colegio, compraremos una casa y nos iremos a vivir lejos, muy muy lejos-digo a lo que él sonríe y me besa con amor.

-Hazme tuyo-pide con la respiración agitada, le separo las piernas con ternura y recorro la cara interna de sus muslos con mi lengua para luego hacerle el amor con la lengua provocando más de esos dulces gemidos que tanto me gustan.

-Eres tan delicioso, me dan ganas de secuestrarte y llevarte conmigo a donde nadie nos encuentre-digo lamiéndolo con deleite.

-Hazlo ya-gime él con la voz entrecortada por pequeños jadeos; de su boca salen volutas de vaho, clara señal de lo calientes que estamos en ese momento

-Eres mío, Blaise Zabini, y lo serás siempre-le susurro al oído rozando su oreja con mis labios mientras lo penetro lentamente. Él arquea la espalda al sentirme dentro y hace ese hermoso puchero que yo tanto amo.

-Quiero...-dice con un hilo de voz, sonrío y empiezo a embestirle lentamente de esa manera lenta y erótica que sé que él ama, y pronto me veo recompensado con sus sonoros gemidos de placer que llegan a los más profundo de mi ser. ¿Por qué no podemos estar así eternamente?

-Oh Blaise-suspiro mientras siento como su interior (Caliente, Húmedo y Aterciopelado) se cierra sobre mi, apretándome de manera sensual y adictiva.

-Aaaahh George, ahh si...máss...aaaahhh-gime Blaise aferrándose a las sábanas con fuerza mientras voy cada vez más profundo ¿Existe algo más maravilloso que mi Blaise?

-Oh Blaise

-aaah George dame máaas aaahhh

-Blaise

-Geooorge

-Blaise!

-George!

-¡Blaise!

-¡George!- con un último grito se viene entre ambos mientras yo lo embisto de manera errática al sentir el pronto orgasmo; su interior se contrae y dilata en pausas pequeñas, repetidas. Mi orgasmo llega poco después y lo lleno por completo con mi semilla. Blaise gime al sentir mi esencia caliente dentro de él, y se aferra a mi como si temiera que yo me desvaneciese como una ilusión, un sueño. ¿Cuánto más voy a soportar el no poder tenerlo todos los días?

-Te amo, peque-digo como para tranquilizarlo al tiempo que lo abrazo desesperadamente.

-Te amo, mi león-responde para luego besarme dulcemente, miro la hora y siento que mi corazón se rompe; él tiene que irse.

-Cruel mundo-me quejo, él mira al reloj y maldice; tampoco quiere irse. Nos vestimos en silencio, lo acompaño hasta la puerta del pasadizo.

-Te extrañaré, mi comadreja-me dice antes de besarme.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña serpiente-le respondo para luego darle uno de esos besos que quitan el aliento. Lo observo alejarse por el túnel y me pregunto cómo coños voy a sobrevivir la siguiente semana.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí van los agradecimientos:_

 _._

 _Muchas gracias a Akolus, Duvano, Holatu, Rebe Marauder y Tainie por darle favorito._

 _Muchas gracias a Duvano, Monkey D. Andrea, Rebe Marauder, Pam Malfoy Black y Tainie por seguir la historia._

 _._

 _Hola Rebe Marauder;_

 _Me encanta que te encante._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si encuentran algún error de ortografía o redacción no duden en hacé_ _rmelo saber, gracias._

 _Cada seguidor, favorito y review me da mucho ánimo y me hace feliz, los adoro chicos._

 ** _En el Overlook,_**

 ** _Mirai._**


	3. La Magia del Alma de Gaia

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Lo mismo que las respuestas a los reviews :3**

 **Los amo chicos~**

 **D** **isclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

 **.**

 **Estos son los capítulos extra, pequeños regalitos, para todos mis hermosos lectores ~ 3**

* * *

 _NOTA: ESTE CAPÍTULO ES ALGO DE HISTORIA PARA LA SAGA DE NOCHES DE SECRETOS._

 **Capítulo extra-3**

 _ **"La magia del alma de Gaia"**_

 _Existe un hechizo para hacer volver a alguien de entre los muertos, pero el precio es alto y el proceso doloroso. Si no tienes miedo, si no te importa tu vida, sigue adelante_

Un muchacho flacucho de tez extremadamente pálida, ojos astutos y cabello del color de la tierra avanzó por los pasillos murmurando por lo bajo; nadie le ponía atención y eso era mejor. Eran tan ordinario para los estudiantes como las piedras de las paredes. El muchacho siguió avanzando, aferrando un libro como si de ello dependiera su vida, aunque fuera al contrario.

-Traeré a mi señor de vuelta...-musitó por lo bajo mientras buscaba esa aula clausurada hace mucho tiempo en la parte inferior del castillo en el ala abandonada al norte.

 _Durante tres lunas se debe destilar el veneno de un Basilisco y mezclarlo con sangre de unicornio con cada luna nueva. Al final de la tercera luna se debe agregar los objetos allegados a la persona a revivir; su varita con su magia, algo de alguien a quien odiase mucho, algo que contuviese sentimientos o parte del alma de la persona y algo de dos personas que lo extrañen profundamente._

-Y entonces Potter sufrirá...sufrirá mucho...-suspiró de placer el muchacho entrando al aula y viendo como se cocía su poción; el ciclo ya casi llegaba a su fin. Que bueno era que nadie se hubiera querido deshacer del cuerpo de su Señor, porque tenía el recipiente último de su rota alma, alma que sería restituida por completo. Cuando destapó el caldero una figura de diez y siete años se apareció en la bruma, un estremecimiento de placer recorrió al muchacho al ver al joven que se hallaba frente a él.

-¿Falta mucho?-preguntó la figura de niebla impaciente, el muchacho negó con la cabeza.

-No, mi Señor; pronto tendrá mi cuerpo y mi vida para resurgir en este mundo y acabar con su enemigo-dijo el muchacho con voz afectada; al parecer todo aquello lo excitaba. El chico de niebla hizo una mueca de desagrado.

 _A la poción se le debe ir agregando paulatinamente la sangre de una de las personas que extrañen a quien sea que se vaya a revivir; de ésta manera cuando se complete el ciclo la persona a traer del más allá tomara posesión del cuerpo, tiempo vital y alma de la persona que entrega su sangre y se inmola voluntariamente._

-Para acabar con Harry Potter...-musitó el chico de niebla sin emoción aparente mientras el muchacho flacucho seguía con su faena; bien, pronto podría prescindir de él y tomaría posesión de su cuerpo. En cuanto a Potter, bah, el hecho de que le extrañase era extraño pero eso no importaba ¿o si? Varias imágenes volvieron a su incorpórea mente, imágenes que, de haber tenido cuerpo, hubieran causado reacciones bastante embarazosas.

-Y mi Señor será el Amo y dueño del Mundo Mágico-agregó el muchacho con alegría mientras dejaba caer su sangre en el caldero. Solo faltaba una noche más...Solo una puta noche.

-Así es...-musitó el chico de niebla, el muchacho se tambaleó un poco pero siguió con su faena.

-Ah cierto, Potter y Malfoy se casarán dentro de una semana-comentó el muchacho como quien no quiere la cosa, el chico de niebla emitió un ruidito extraño.

-¿Se van a casar?-preguntó incrédulo. De repente una extraña sensación de ira lo invadió ¡Potter era solo suyo! ¡¿Quién se creía el mocoso Malfoy para ir a tocar a su Potter?! Lleno de ira esperó a que el muchacho terminara pronto; solo faltaba una noche, así que pronto podría reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho.

 _Al finalizar el proceso quien esté realizando el hechizo morirá y su cuerpo se adaptará a la forma de su nuevo ocupante cuyo tiempo de vida será el de quien lo trajo de vuelta más el doble de aquello._

 _"¿dónde se vende algo de compasión? para saciar mi soledad ¿dónde trafican con sueños de amor? pues quiero esta angustia dormir"_

-Potter es solo mío; aunque él no lo sepa siempre tendrá deseos de sentirme a su lado. En cuanto mi magia flote alrededor otra vez él se alejará del tal Malfoy y yo lo haré mío, por fin...-musitó en voz baja el chico-niebla para que el muchacho no le oyese. El muchacho preparó un pentagrama y lo llenó de hechizos de todo tipo de magia hasta que el pentagrama brilló tal y como describían las instrucciones, se acercó para tapar el caldero.

-¡Oh no! Déjame afuera, quiero sentir como la vida pasa a mi lentamente-dijo el chico-niebla, el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Si a mi Señor le place-dijo el muchacho y cerró la puerta tras de si. El chico-niebla suspiró desconsolado; si tan solo su fiel compañera siguiera viva.

 _"Recuerdo el día en que mi libertad no tenia precio ni fin, en cambio hoy daba hasta la eternidad por ver mañana el sol salir "_

El chico-niebla deambuló flotando por el aula clausurada, pensaba en Harry Potter y en lo diferente que era él cuando su magia tomaba posesión de su voluntad. Sintió celos profundos de el hijo de Lucius ¿Por qué Potter se entregaría voluntariamente a ese mocoso? Y más importante ¿Se habría entregado ya y habría descubierto que era fértil? y si ya estaba embarazado ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaría para que alguien notase que la magia del menor era inestable e impredecible? ¡Potter no tenía una cura que el Ministerio dejara usar! ¡Es más la única cura que había para el mal de Potter era solo conocida por él, porque él la había inventado cuando también sufría de aquello!

-Potter tiene que ser mío, entonces le daré la cura...-musitó el chico-niebla relamiéndose (metafóricamente) ante la perspectiva.

 _"Me vengare y todo el mal que me hagas yo te lo devolveré, el hombre nunca fue dueño de gaia es justamente al revés"_

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí van los agradecimientos:_

 _._

 _Muchas gracias a Pam Malfoy Black y a jangels98 por darle favorito._

 _Muchas gracias a PandoraMalum por seguir la historia._

 _._

 _Hola Rebe Marauder_

 _Recuerda que te debo un capítulo extra~_

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai_

 _._

 _Hola Duvano_

 _Me gusta que te guste_

 _Abrazos,_

 _Mirai_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Disculpen la demora._

.

 ** _Dead in the needle,_**

 ** _Mirai._**


End file.
